


read my mind

by lesbianpatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Empath, Empathy, Fluff, M/M, cheesy af, idek anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpatrick/pseuds/lesbianpatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick has been some form of an empath for all of five minutes and he already knows more about his bandmates than he ever needed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	read my mind

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT KNOW ANYMORE, OKAY? #boyfriendgoals IS THE MOST REALISTIC THING IVE EVER WRITTEN THERE IS ALWAYS MAGIC OR SOME SHIT SO SUE ME
> 
> And now that that's over, proceed. 
> 
> Warning: super cheesy jfc

Patrick huffs and twists his hand into the rough blanket some more. He really doesn't get Pete. Or any of his bandmates, for that matter. People aren't as simple as he wishes they were. 

"God damn it." He mutters, rolling over and sighing. "I wish I could tell what everyone was really feeling."

In that moment, he means it. He wants to know what it means when Pete acts super flirty one day and hides the next. When Joe gets awkward and defensive for no apparent reason. What Andy is really feeling under his whole doesn't-really-care exterior. 

He sighs and closes his eyes, burying his face in his pillow. 

If only wishes came true. 

~*~

"C'mon, 'Trick, wake up!" 

Patrick groans and rolls over. Pete is practically jumping on his bed. 

"Fuck off." He mutters, pressing his face into his pillow. 

"I thought we were doing the Night at the Museum marathon today." Pete says. 

Patrick sighs, and gives in, rolling over to face Pete. "Okay. Fine. I'll get up."

Pete grins, and Patrick swears happiness is practically radiating off of him. 

Wait, no. 

It _is_. 

Patrick blinks up at him. Pete's not grinning too widely, but he's literally emanating happiness, and Patrick thinks he can _feel it in his bones_. 

"Um." He says, and Pete frowns. 

"You okay?" The feeling of radiating happiness fades, and is replaced by a faint worry. 

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Patrick has developed, like, fucking _empathic abilities_. He really just wants to go back to sleep at this point. 

"Good!" Pete starts grinning again, and that strong feeling of _happy happy happy_ is back, which Patrick takes as a good sign. "C'mon, we're all waiting for you."

Patrick sighs and gets out of bed, following Pete to the TV. Andy and Joe are, in fact, waiting for him already. 

And, whoop-de-do, Patrick is getting feelings from them too. 

Joe is actually pretty calm, tinged with something more like contentness that happiness. And amazingly enough, despite his ever unrevealing exterior, Andy is _excited_. Patrick had no idea he liked Night at the Museum so much. Or maybe just movie marathons. Or simply spending time with his bandmates. 

Patrick has been some form of an empath for all of five minutes and he already knows more about his bandmates than he ever needed to. Pete worries about him a bit too much. Joe isn't as hyped up as everyone thinks he his. Andy actually gets excited sometimes. (Mind blown.)

"-and that's why Larry and Amelia Earhart's brief romance was a terrible idea." Pete is saying. 

"Dude, everyone knows that. You didn't need to defend it." Joe rolls his eyes. He's amused, Patrick notes. 

"Hmph." Pete crosses his arms. He looks annoyed, but Patrick can feel that he's actually amused by this too. 

"Are we watching or no?" Andy asks. 

"Yeah, of course." Pete pulls Patrick to the couch along with him. "C'mon. Let's start this thing!"

Most of the way through the first movie, it's calm. Patrick manages to let the mess of feelings fade to the background and pretend for a little that everything is normal. 

And then he's hit with a wave of emotion. 

It's some mix of embarrassment and love and Patrick can't quite figure out who it is at first, and then he does. 

It's Joe. At first Patrick isn't sure why, but then he realizes that Andy has fallen asleep across Joe's lap, and Joe is definitely freaking out internally over it, but also marveling over Andy's sleeping form. 

And today on Things You Really Didn't Need To Know About Your Bandmates...

But then again, that would explain a few things about Joe. A lot of things, actually. 

Andy wakes up then; he must've just been a little bit tired. He blinks his eyes open and yawns, glancing up at Joe. In his few moments of waking up, there's a wave of unfiltered _love love love_ and Patrick seriously feels like he's interrupting something. Then Andy sits back up and mutters "sorry" to Joe, who shrugs, and the love is replaced by a twinge of embarrassment and awkwardness. 

Patrick wants to say something along the lines of "get a room", but that really wouldn't be appropriate. Plus, how would anyone else know what he meant?

The first movie ends, so Pete gets up to put in _Battle of the Smithsonian_. Patrick hopes he doesn't have to deal with any more revelations about his bandmates. 

Too bad for him. 

Again, it goes okay for most of the movie. Then they get to the scene where Larry and Amelia kiss, and _well_. 

Patrick is hit by another wave of love, but this time it's truly unfiltered; no embarrassment or anything mixed in. Not only that, it's directed at _him_ , and he can tell exactly who it is. 

He doesn't have to look to know that Pete is staring at him right now, and he bites his lip. Oh god. 

But he does look. And it only gets worse from there. 

When he looks at Pete, the emotion is amplified tenfold, and Patrick really just wants to curl up and die, because it's mixing up in his own emotions, the ones he really doesn't want to think about, and Larry and Amelia just kissed onscreen, and. _Fuck_ , Patrick really just wants to kiss Pete right then and there, but he can't. He can't, and he has to leave. 

"I. I gotta. Go." He says, phrasing it quite eloquently, and pushing up to run out of the room. 

He throws himself into his bunk and closes the curtain, burying himself in his blankets and hoping Pete doesn't follow him. 

Of course, that's not the case. 

"Hey, uh, Patrick? You okay?"

Patrick bites his lip. He feels the intense worry again, and shit, he hates that. He wishes Pete didn't worry about him that much. 

"Yeah. Sorry. I just." Patrick sighs. He hears Pete slide his bunk curtain open. 

"You just what?" Pete sits down next to him. The worry is still there, and it's such a bad feeling, and Patrick wants it gone. 

Patrick squeezes his eyes shut. He can't figure out how to phrase his thoughts right now. The best he gets out is, "Well. You. You were. _God_. Feelings."

"I-what? I don't understand." Pete's worry mixes into confusion like blending paints, and it's making an ugly color that Patrick hates. 

Patrick groans and rolls over. Should he tell Pete? Probably not. It's probably a terrible idea, and-

"Yeah, so I think I've kinda developed empathic abilities?" He says. 

So much for not telling Pete. 

"What?" Pete raises an eyebrow. He doesn't believe it. 

"I...see, I don't really know why. But. I can...kind of tell what you're feeling." Patrick explains, and he finds himself twisting his hand into his blankets again. It's a sort of comfort to him, he thinks. 

"That's...impossible." Pete says slowly. His feelings are a mass of emotion now, and Patrick picks out hints of nervousness, confusion, embarrassment, and that undertone of _love_ again and he kind of just wants to go die in a hole right now. 

"Yeah. It should be." Patrick agrees. "But I can. And you. Watching the movie you were looking at me, and you were." His breath catches in his throat, and he can't finish that sentence. Pete knows how it was going to end, though.

" _Oh_." He laughs nervously. And he is nervous, Patrick feels it in waves. "Uh. Shit, you _can_. And. I can explain. That." 

"That?" Patrick asks. 

"That." Pete nods, biting his lip and nodding. 

"Uh huh." Patrick is done with beating around the bush. So he makes a split second decision, and just kisses Pete. 

Patrick is hit by a jolt of surprise, then it just fades into the _love love love_ feeling again, and Patrick lets himself melt into that. 

Pete suddenly jumps back, but Patrick doesn't misinterpret it as rejection because he knows Pete isn't feeling that; in reality, he's still riding on the wave of love and happiness and Patrick grins at him. 

"Okay." Pete says, nodding slowly and grinning back. "Okay. I can work with that."

"Yeah?" Patrick asks. 

"Yeah." Pete nods. 

"Hey!" Joe yells from back in the other room. "We're starting the third movie without you!"

Patrick laughs. "Coming!" He turns back to Pete. "Let's not leave them hanging, shall we?"

Pete nods and gives Patrick a quick kiss on the cheek. "Yeah." 

Patrick relishes is the passion, the love, and the content that's emanating from Pete right now. "C'mon. _Secret of the Tomb_ is waiting!" 

With that, he gets up, and Pete follows. They go back to Andy and Joe. 

"What was that about?" Andy asks. He's a bit worried. 

"Oh, nothing." Pete says, and he and Patrick both sit down. 

Patrick turns to Andy and Joe. "Oh, by the way, I'm an empath and you two are hopelessly in love with each other." 

"W-what?" Joe sputters out. He's so embarrassed, Patrick has to try not to laugh. 

Andy shrugs. "Well, I mean, he's not wrong."

Joe looks ready to kill a man. "Oh, and you're not even phased by Patrick's sudden empathic abilities?"

Andy shrugs. (Patrick can tell, though; he's screaming on the inside.)

Patrick leaves Joe and Andy and their tangle of emotions behind and turns back to Pete, focusing on his love and happiness and everything that comes with it. 

"I can live with this." He says decisively. 

"Good. Because I think it's cool." Pete kisses him lightly on the forehead. "I love you."

Patrick laughs. "Believe me. I know."


End file.
